merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Merlin Arena
Rules Current fight Support fight Suggest future fights Fight archives Welcome visitors and editors, this is the Merlin Arena! where each week, two of the most requested characters from the Merlin universe will go up against each other, in a fight that is determined by the votes of both registered users and visitors. If you have a request for future stars please leave a message on Morganaforever's user profile. Moderation Right now the Merlin Arena is run by Morganaforever, Dryuuu and Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd. New fights will be posted every week, if possible, as a result of your votes. Finally, please DO NOT '''edit this page or change its format and content. Any user that does so without reason will be blocked. The Rules This is a popularity contest. You may vote for your favourite or whom you think would win in a fight between the two combatants that are chosen to fight. Failure to comply with these rules will likely result in a scale from your vote being removed up to being banned from participating in future fights. *Each user votes only once. An anonymous cannot abuse this either, as the vote record is assigned to your IP address. *Anonymous users have just as much right to vote as registered users. *To vote, check '''one bubble under the character of your choice, then click the 'Vote!' button. While you are able to select two, doing so will not result in an accurate result and defeat the purpose of the contest. *Justyfying your choice is essential too, in order to have a clearer result, so please justify your choice below the poll and also type four times ~ in order to post a signature. FIGHT #12: Alvarr vs Lancelot Justyfying your choice (Who did you choose and why?) * I voted for Alvarr because...well I mean, he has magic and he's decent with a sword. ~~Emily Windsnap~~ * As much as I like Alvarr, I am 100% sure Lancelot would not lose this one! Especially if it involved protecting his honor or Guinevere! He has beaten Arthur with the sword, and Arthur has defeated Alvarr so that means that he too could defeat Alvarr. Finally, I like his personality more! Morganaforever 19:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) * Without question I believe Alvarr will win! He has magic. However, if it were sword-by-sword I think Lancelot would have no problem winning. But... Alvarr (HE MUST RETURN!!!!). ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 02:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) * In a fair duel, so sword-by-sword, I'd expect Lancelot to win. He can match Arthur. Arthur can match Alvarr. So I vote Lancelot. ☾ⓓⓐⓝⓘⓔⓛ☽ 02:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuuu * Although I want so much to se Alvarr returned Lancelot is much better in sword. GWAINE 11:14, May 19,2012 (UTC) * I chose Lancelot because he has a better cause to fight for. And in a duel with swords he would definitely win! ฬคtєгฬєςภค 20:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) * I vote for Lancelot. He was the best Knight of Camelot, and Alvarr is no match for him. ~Steffy13~ 09:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ''Anything else to suggest? Let the moderators know! *''Merlin vs Emrys *''Lamia vs Freya (high possiblity)'' *''Elyan vs Percival (high possibility)'' *''Queen Annis vs Queen Gwen'' *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Morgana vs Morgause (high possibility)'' *''Morgause vs Nimueh (high possibility)'' *''The Vilia vs The Dorocha (high possibility)'' *''Gorlois vs Uther (high possibility)'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine (high possibility)'' *''Helios vs King Cenred (high possibility)'' *''Merlin vs Mordred (high possibility)'' *''Princess Mithian vs Queen Annis'' *''Medhir Knights vs Knights of Camelot (high possibility)'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Merlin vs Arthur'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''Morgana vs Mordred'' *''Gwen vs Morgana (sword to sword) (high possibility)'' *''The Fisher King vs Gaius'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *''Freya (lady of the lake) vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Mordred (sword to sword)'' *''Sir Percival vs Valiant Ihigh possibility)'' *''Mordred vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Freya'' *''Gwaine vs Lancelot'' *''Freya vs Mordred'' *''Jonas vs Troll'' *''Goblin vs Jonas'' *''Merlin vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Mordred'' Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe